The New Era
by amypop
Summary: Harry dies on halloween night but the jinjuriki saves him. Dumbledore real darklord. Dumble put an imperius curse on tom marvolo riddle when he found out the boy was a prodigy and the leader of the slytherins. Dumbles commanded tom to kill the potters and kill the boy. Harry died that night but returned as a demon. Unknown to dumbles a new era is going to start.


Naruto uzumaki died from old age in the 4th shinobi war because he decided to let kurama free. He wanted Kurama to protect his unborn child that was created during a drunken stand between him and Hinata.

" Kurama promise me you will protect my child," said Naruto as his life force started to quickly die down. " Alright kit I will, your descendants will be taken care of also," said Kurama mournfully looking down at his partner.

Naruto thanked Kurama before he died with a peaceful smile that only Naruto could possibly produce. Kurama looked back at Naruto and picked up his body with one of his tails. Kurama created a grave that was made out of crystal and made sure that people could see naruto but never was able to open the grave.

Kurama opened a portal to go to hell so he could gain so more power to protect naruto's descendents. Knowing that if they were anything like Naruto they would cause many problems.

The Kurama went to hell and began destroying all the creatures there, he began to grow so powerful that he eventually became the demon king. Kurama promised naruto that he would look after his descendents, so he did. He watched all of they and made sure they had a great life.

Today he was going to go check on James and lily potter. He crossed the dimension into to the human world. He arrived 9:00 pm at privet drive to see Harry James Potter. When he entered the house he felt the souls of James and lily potter fly away, and Harry's soul was about to leave into the hands of the shinigami or death.

Not if I can help it thought Kurama as he quickly detached 2 off his tails and put them into the boy. He just turned Harry James Potter into a demon, not just any demon, his heir. He gave him the title of demon prince and also gave him 200% out of 1000 % of the power from him.

" Harry this is your chance to live again. If you are anything like naruto kit, then you will make very big changes," said Kurama looking at him in a way that meant her believed in him. Harry smiled a gummy baby smile as if he understood what Kurama said.

Then he left the house back to the the demon dimension. Baby harry woke up and began to cry his eye turned from being green to blackish red then finally bluish green. His hair straightened.,His face lost all the baby fat than normal babies have. He no longer looked like Harry James Potter, he looked like a true demon prince.

HOGWARTS

It seems Tom has done his job thought Dumbledore as he rushed to the potter house calling hagrid with him. Dumbledore danced in his brain mentally in joy for destroying the family that caught onto his evil plans. Then dumbledore sent his imperiused tom riddle back to the death eaters.

* * *

><p>Once both of the wizards arrived, Dumbledore prepared his sad speech.<p>

Suddenly a babies cry was heard from all the rubble that was made out from the house.

" Hagrid, James and lily are dead, I shall go bring him to lily's sister's house," said Dumbledore fully knowing that lily didn't want harry to go to her sister's house if she or James ever died.

Dumbledore could feel all the power in the body of that one child. He will be very powerful when he grows up thought Dumbledore. He decided instead of killing Harry, he would manipulate harry into becoming his lap dog. He saw a flash of hatred in the eyes of a baby that shouldn't be there. Then he shook it off as paranoia. He drops harry off at the dursleys household and left saying, " This is for the greater good."

Dumbledore planned on manipulating harry by keeping him apart from his godfather, who dumbledore will put in Azkaban. What Dumbledore didn't realize was the interference of Kurama would make things drastically change.


End file.
